Un cambio de aires
by starsdancetwilight16
Summary: Rosalie y su hermano gemelo Jasper viajan a Forks con sus tíos buscando una vida normal, pero ¿tendrán esa vida normal que tanto ansían? Travesuras, amor, celos y mucha diversión. Una historia muy Rosemmett:) es mi primer fic sean bondadosos y dejen review please
1. Chapter 1

Un cambio de aires (Chapter 1)

-¡Rosalie! ¡Jasper! ¿Podríais bajar al salón? Vuestro padre quiere comentaros algo importante.-Chilló mi madre, Lilian, desde el salón. Yo miré a Jasper, mi hermano gemelo, que se encontraba conmigo en mi cuarto:

-¿Qué querrán ahora?-Dije un poco molesta, estaba harta de que fueran padres solo cuando les apetece, vale tienen mucho trabajo pero… ¿es necesario dejar a tus hijos de lado?

-No lo sé, Rose. Pero será mejor que bajemos, no querrás que suban a por nosotros… ¿Verdad?

-No, de todas formas, tampoco se molestarían en hacerlo-Bajamos las escaleras que nos separaban de esa "importante" conversación con nuestros padres. Y ahí estaban los dos, mi padre sentado en el sillón y mi madre junto a él sentada en el brazo del mueble. Tengo que admitir que tanto mi hermano como yo nos parecíamos mucho a mi madre habíamos sacado los ojos azul cielo, como los de ella. Muchas de nuestras expresiones faciales eran de nuestra madre, porque al parecer lo único que teníamos en común con nuestro padre, eran los cabellos dorados como el oro. Estaban callados, no habían hablado desde que habíamos bajado hace unos minutos. Asique me harte y grité:

-¿Vais a decir ya lo que sea que tengáis que decirnos o qué? Por si no lo sabíais tengo vida- No solía hablarles así a mis padres, pero ya estaba harta. Solo les interesamos para arreglar sus acuerdos de trabajo y poco más. Les encantaba mantenernos controlados para ver con quien nos juntábamos, ya que según ellos no podíamos hablar con gente con una posición social más baja a la nuestra, pero a mi hermano y a mí nos daba igual. Mi padre es un gran empresario, es el dueño de "International Hale's Corporation" una de las empresas electrónicas más importantes del país, incluso del mundo. Y mi madre es la diseñadora de interiores más importante del momento, está a punto de sacar su nueva línea de muebles "Hale's Home". Y eso hace que no podamos tener una vida normal, desde que era pequeña no podía dar un paseo con mis padres y mi hermano sin que al día siguiente salieran fotos en alguna revista de cotilleo. Y eso ya me estaba hartando.

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! ¡Qué forma es esa de hablarles a tus padres! ¡No te hemos educado para que seas una insolente!

-Mamá, acéptalo ¡Tu no me has educado, ni tú, ni papá! ¡Ni a mí, ni a Jasper! ¡La única que siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros es la nana Emily! ¡Ella es la única que se merece que la llame madre!

-Rose, no digas eso- me dijo Jasper apenado, él sabía que yo decía la verdad, pero no quería admitirlo, no ahora.

-No Jasper, deja a tu hermana continuar. ¿Rosalie, alguna vez te ha faltado algo? ¿Alguna vez has estado triste porque necesitabas algo y no lo tuviste? ¿Alguna vez te faltó algún bolígrafo o lapicero en el estuche del colegio? ¿Te hemos dicho alguna vez que no a algo? Te recuerdo que cuando me pediste permiso para ir al concierto de Justin Timberlake en Los Ángeles, no dudé ni un segundo y te dije que sí. ¡Hasta conseguiste conocerlo gracias a mis influencias! ¡Por dios, Rosalie! ¡Lo has tenido todo, absolutamente todo, tanto tú como tu hermano! ¿Y nos vienes con esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?- Dijo mi padre desesperado.

-Papá reconozco que no todo lo habéis hecho mal, pero os faltó lo más importante, el cariño, el preocuparos por nosotros.

-Pero…-Intentó decir mi madre pero Jasper la cortó.

-Mamá, Rosalie tiene razón, durante los 17 años y medio que llevamos de vida nunca os he visto preocuparos realmente por nosotros, siempre os han importado más las apariencias y el trabajo que vuestros hijos y eso no podéis negárnoslo porque sabéis que es cierto.

-Niños, lo sentimos, de verdad, no sabíamos que era esto lo que sentís respecto a nosotros. Pero solo quiero que sepáis que os queremos, y mucho. Aunque en algunos momentos no hayamos demostrado ser padres, os queremos. Sois una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas.-Dijo mi padre

-Por eso contratamos a Emily, no queríamos que os sintieseis solos cuando nos tuviésemos que ir por motivos de trabajo o cosas así. Por eso os trajimos a Nueva York a vivir, para que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos porque intentamos ser padres pero no lo conseguimos. Lo sentimos.-Dijo mi madre con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Me acerqué a ella y se la sequé con el pulgar:

-Mama lo siento no quería hacer que te sintieras mal, ni tú ni papá. Pero entiéndenos, al menos inténtalo, nunca hemos tenido buenos amigos por lo mucho que os han importado siempre las apariencias. Esas cenas de la alta sociedad, los "amigos" que nos habéis buscado… sé que lo hacíais por nuestro bien pero…

-Empezamos a ser mayores, queremos explorar, ver mundo equivocarnos para luego aprender de nuestros errores, no queremos una vida perfecta, solo una vida. Entendedlo.- la verdad es que mi hermanito podía ser muy filosófico cuando quería, eso era algo que a las chicas les volvía locas. Y a mí me ayudaba a entrar en razón.

-Jasper, Rosalie, por eso os hemos llamado este va a ser vuestro último año de instituto y dentro de poco iréis a la universidad…- dijo mi madre conmovida. Como mi madre no podía seguir hablando, continuó mi padre:

-Jasper hijo, como has dicho, necesitáis conocer personas nuevas, ver mundo, debéis encontrar vuestra felicidad… Asique… No os vais a quedar en Nueva York.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿Pensaban echarnos de casa? ¿Olvidarse de nosotros? La cara de Jasper era un poema, pero yo no había visto la mía… seguro que era peor.

-Rose deja que nuestros padres se expliquen.-dijo mi hermano seguro que yo había entrado en estado de shock.

-Gracias hijo, bueno Rosalie… a lo que me quiero referir es a que… este año no viviréis en Nueva York con nosotros. Iréis a vivir con los tíos Denaly. Tanya, Demetri y las niñas, Kate e Irina.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- esta vez fue mi hermano el que preguntó.

-Porque nosotros vamos a estar todo el año de un lado para otro viajando, y como dijisteis que queríais ver mundo y conocer a otras personas… Ahí tenéis la oportunidad de hacerlo.-contestó mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Pero y las apariencias…

-Dejad de lado las apariencias, estad con quien queráis, elegid a vuestras amistades y disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Forks. Aunque os echaremos mucho de menos, sabemos que es lo mejor para vosotros. Llamaremos siempre que podamos y estaremos en contacto con vosotros. No os volveremos a dejar de lado.- dicho esto nos abrazamos los cuatro:

-Y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunté, la verdad tenía ganas de llegar y ver a mis pequeñas primas de cinco y siete años, eran una monada. Aunque muy traviesas. Tenía ganas de ver cómo había cambiado Forks. Y por supuesto disfrutaría de su año de estancia allí. Ya que no tenía que preocuparse por los modales de la alta sociedad. Será genial y estoy segura de que mi hermano piensa lo mismo. Estoy deseando salir de la gran ciudad. Y empezar a vivir mi vida, a encontrar mi verdadero yo.

-Este fin de semana partiréis hacia Forks- dijo mi madre con tristeza- Mis niños están creciendo Charles. Nos volvió a abrazar y salió de la casa para ir a comprar los billetes del avión. Mi padre salió a atender unos asuntos de trabajo, y ahí estábamos mi hermano y yo en el salón pensando que íbamos a echar de menos esto, pero vivir en Forks va a ser genial. Tengo que prepararlo todo no queda ni una semana para el viaje. No sé, tal vez encuentre amigos de verdad, incluso puede que el amor… pero eso ahora no. Debería llevarme el Versace o el Armani, los Prada o los Gucci, Channel o Dior… ¡Puf! Demasiadas cosas que pensar en tan poco tiempo. Tengo que organizarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Un cambio de aires (Chapter 2) Emmett PQVO

-¡Emmett! ¿Puedes llevarme al centro comercial?- chilló mi hermanita Alice. ¡Pero si la había llevado ayer! Parece ser que Alice no me va a dejar tranquilo hoy, a no ser…

-¡Pídeselo a Edward! ¡Seguro que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que disfrutar de un día de compras con su hermanita pequeña!- la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba tumbado en la cama hablando por el WhatsApp con los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Dentro de nada comenzarían las clases y James tenía preparado un fiestón de los buenos para este fin de semana. Asique aquí estaba yo, Emmett Cullen, mirando a la ventana y observando el cielo encapotado de Forks mientras hablaba:

-¡No Alice, búscate a otro! ¿No puedes ir con alguna de tus amigas?- Decía Edward bastante molesto, y no me extrañaba nada, Alice no tenía ni coche ni el carnet de conducir, asique dependía de nosotros para llevarla a cualquier sitio, ella lo sabía, ¡pero esto ya era abusar!

-¿Edward te refieres a las zorras con las que tú y Emmett os acostáis? Te lo volveré a repetir para no decírtelo más. ¡Esas no son mis amigas! ¡Solo me hacen la pelota porque soy vuestra hermana! ¡No las soporto, y estoy segura de que ellas a mí tampoco!-Alice se estaba empezando a enfadar eso no era nada bueno, asique decidí bajar para intervenir en mi papel de hermano mayor. Cogí la camiseta que había dejado en la silla y me la puse mientras dejaba el móvil cargando en la mesita de noche:

-Haber oigo los gritos desde mi habitación… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dije con tono autoritario, a veces parecía más mi padre que el mismo.

-¡Que Edward aparte de no querer llevarme al centro comercial pretende que llame a alguna de las zorras del instituto para que vaya con ella, porque el "superdotado" de mi hermano cree que son amigas mías!-Dijo chillando bastante malhumorada.

-Bueno Alie, y si no te llevamos ninguno al centro comercial. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunté lo más amable que pude, dejando a mi hermano fuera de la conversación ya hablaría después con él.

-Mmmmm-se quedó pensando un rato, mi hermanita era muy tierna, me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños y siempre nos chantajeaba poniéndose el dedo en los labios para que no hablásemos mientras ella pensaba-¡ Ya lo tengo! ¿Alguno de los dos me puede llevar a casa de Rachel? Va a hacer una fiesta de pijamas y según me han dicho van a poner verdes a las animadoras, ¿Puedo ir, puedo ir?- preguntó poniendo un puchero.- ¡por favor Emmett!

-Está bien pero llama a mamá y pregúntaselo a ella, que luego como te deje ir sin permiso me cae una buena.

-Gracias Emmett, te quiero mucho.-se fue saltando y riendo como una niña pequeña, aun me parecía increíble que ya tuviera 17 años, Edward y yo somos los mayores ya teníamos los 18.

-Mamá dice que puedo ir, me voy a preparar mis cosas, cuando esté lista os aviso.

-Bueno hermanito…-Me dijo Edward.- ¿Quién la va a llevar?

-Edward, Edward, no sabes la gran idea que se me acaba de ocurrir… Tú llevaras a Ali a casa de Rachel y yo llamaré a los chicos para ver una película "o algo así", de todas formas mamá y papá no llegaran hasta mañana por la noche ¿No?- dije con una sonrisa malvada.

-Oh hermano mío pensé que te habías ido pero ya veo que tú no cambias.

-Edward ¡Somos los Cullen! ¡Viva la fiesta!

En cuanto bajo Ali le di un abrazo y le dije que se lo pasara muy bien, Edward se la llevó al coche y hay empezaba mi plan. Subo a por mi teléfono para llamar a los chicos y… ¡Perfecto! Heidi, Victoria y Chelsea me habían hablado. ¡Joder! ¡Estas tres no pierden el tiempo! Voy a ver que me han escrito:

-"Hola Emmy"-¡dios! ¡Como odio ese apodo! –"¿Qué tal te va? ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche? XD"- Vale muy típico de Heidi. Siguiente, Victoria.-"Hi Emm"-este apodo no me resulta tan desagradable…-"¿Me echas de menos? Llámame tengo que contarte algo importante - LOL no se para que pone esa carita inocente, no le pega nada pero bueno sigamos, Chelsea.- "¡Emmett!"- Al fin, ¡una que me llama por mi nombre!-"¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Yo diría que demasiado, ¿Te has olvidado de mí? . No me he olvidado de ti solo que tú sales con mi mejor amigo, pensé. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho que vinieran a mi casa hoy, asique solo llame a los chicos, nos lo pasamos en grande. Jugamos a los videos juegos, hablamos de un montón de cosas: sobre el equipo, sobre si habría chicas nuevas... mientras hablábamos empezó un partido de rugby en la televisión y que es un partido sin apuestas y sin algo de alcohol, habían pasado unos 30 minutos y…:

-¡Emmy! ¡Cuánto te quiero! ¡Muac, muac, muac!- jajajaja no podía estar pasándomelo mejor Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos, se había pasado bebiendo eso estaba claro y se había puesto a imitar a Heidi. ¡Qué pena que nadie lo estaba grabando! Se había puesto su chaqueta de cuero en la cabeza como si fuera el pelo. James había decidido imitar a "Vicky" y hasta Edward imitó a Chelsea. Los que estábamos sentados observando aquella escena no podíamos dejar de reír, Edward, Jake y James estaban subidos en el sofá moviéndose "sensualmente" imitando los bailes de las animadoras del instituto. Y yo, Alec, Félix y Riley no parábamos de reírnos. Cuando acabaron su espectáculo vinieron las bromas telefónicas. Llamamos primero a Eric un insoportable nerd del instituto que no se molestaba en intentar hacer amigos, era muy solitario. Le dijimos que la biblioteca del pueblo se iba a convertir en un bar y que solo se habían salvado unos libros muy aburridos a lo que él dijo:

-¿Qué libros? Puede que me interesen.- tuvimos que dejar la broma porque Alec se empezó a reír y nadie se pudo aguantar la risa. Luego llamamos a Heidi que estaba con todas las animadoras en su casa. Les dijimos que sabíamos su secreto (secreto que no había, o quizás si, quien sabe si esas tienen algún secreto) se pusieron de los nervios:

-¡¿Qué?!- fue Lauren quien habló, supongo que habrán puesto el altavoz.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Heidi tú se lo has dicho a alguien!-Habló Chelsea- ¡Te lo conté en confianza!- esto estaba empezando a ponerse feo, todos nos miramos, queríamos saber si íbamos a tener que intervenir para que no se matasen entre ellas

-¡Chelsea yo no he dicho nada! ¡¿Te crees que yo gano algo diciendo que has engañado a Riley, con aquel universitario que conociste en la discoteca hace una semana!?-dijo Heidi como una loca, todos miramos a Riley y le dijimos que lo sentíamos mucho, pero él ni se inmutó nos mandó callar a ver si confesaban algo más.

-¡Tía! ¡¿Enserio?!- dijo Jane, al parecer no lo sabían todas- ¡Ya te vale! ¡Con lo mono que es!- todos le volvimos a mirar, pero él ni se inmutó seguía metido en la conversación-Entonces… ¿tengo vía libre con él?

-¡NO! ¡No tienes vía libre ni tú, ni nadie! ¡Riley sigue siendo mío! ¿Te enteras?- A Chelsea parecía haberla poseído el demonio.

-¡Tía que le has engañado! ¡¿Qué más te da?!- a Jane parecía gustarle de verdad Riley.

-¡Pues sí que me da! ¡Me da mucho! ¡Él no se va a enterar, asique… todos felices y contentos! ¡Como lo hemos sido siempre!- Chelsea estaba que trinaba, Riley decidió intervenir, todos estábamos flipando por la reacción de nuestro amigo. Que cogió su móvil y le marcó a su futura exnovia, puso el altavoz para que todos pudiéramos escuchar:

-Chels cielo, ¿Dónde estás?- dijo tan tranquilo

-¡Hola amor! En casa de Heidi, echándote de menos- que falsa dios mío.

-Y… ¿por qué no llamas a tu amiguito universitario?- eso nos dejó a todos impresionados pero era lo que debía hacer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas, cariño?!- se la escuchaba nerviosa

-Chelsea, ¡Joder que no nací ayer que sé que me has engañado con un universitario!

-Pero de que hablas Riley, yo te amo.- y ahí volvió a su actuación.

-Chelsea, ¡no me amas, tú no amas a nadie!, déjalo ya ¡lo nuestro se acabó!

-¡Riley, cielo, por favor, no te precipites! ¡Tú me necesitas, yo te necesito!

-Te equivocas Chelsea, ni yo te necesito ni tú me necesitas. Ha y otra cosa, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, quiero que sea como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.-colgó el teléfono y lo tiró al sofá, supongo que sería por la rabia acumulada. Cuando todos se fueron, me quedé hablando con él, apoyándole, ayudándole a que estuviera mejor. Yo era una persona que me encantaba ayudar a la gente en todo lo que pudiera y más si era Riley, mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 7 años. Siempre me pedía consejo si tenía que ver con las chicas o con cualquier cosa él era como un hermano para mí. Aunque claro, nadie se comparaba con Alice o Edward, ellos eran mi prioridad. Yo solo tengo un secreto que solo saben dos personas: Edward y Riley. Mi secreto es… que me encantaría encontrar el amor, se que suena un poco ñoño, pero me encantaría conocer una chica a la que hacer reír, proteger, cuidar, consentir, y sobre todo una chica que sienta lo mismo que yo por ella. Pero todavía no ha aparecido. Espero encontrarla pronto.

**Bueno gracias a Nelita Cullen Hale por dejarme mi primer review, espero que esto se me vaya dando bien es mi primera historia, y me gustaría que me dijeseis que os parece. Iré actualizando cuando pueda a veces más seguido y otras veces me demoraré más, pero no dejare de escribir, excepto si me decís que es tan malo que no merece la pena continuar. Bueno dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leerme.**

**Un beso**** starsdancetwilight16 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rosalie PQVO

Todo había pasado muy deprisa, solo quedaban unas horas para que partiéramos hacia Forks, Jasper estaba tranquilo, yo estaba muy emocionada tenía ganas de volver a ver el pueblo que, por así decirlo pudo haberme visto crecer. Ya que nos fuimos cuando solo teníamos cinco años. Me dolió mucho dejar Forks, estaba muy a gusto allí. Pero en fin, mis padres nos dijeron que era lo mejor aunque, Jazz y yo no lo pensábamos así. Estaba nerviosísima, por una parte sé que echaré de menos a mis padres, pero eso ya se me pasaría. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como encontrar una verdadera amistad con alguien, ya que las que he tenido nunca han sido verdaderas…:

-"Los pasajeros con el vuelo dirigido a Seattle, diríjanse a la puerta de embarque, por favor, muchas gracias-dijo la voz radiofónica. Mis padres nos abrazaron y nos acompañaron a la puerta de embarque, metieron nuestras maletas en el avión, la azafata tomó nuestros billetes y nos condujo hasta la zona de primera clase del avión. Si lo sé, primera clase, lo que pasa es que mis padres no se conforman con menos. Cuando estuvimos sentados la azafata nos preguntó si queríamos algo, Jasper pidió una botella de agua y yo un zumo de piña. Cuando la azafata nos lo trajo lo tomamos en silencio mientras veíamos la televisión. En MTV estaban echando el video del verano, comencé a cantar las canciones ya que me las sabía todas. Cuando se acabó, mi hermano me preguntó:

-Rose, ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Segura? ¿De qué? ¿De vivir en Forks?

-Exacto.

-Pues no mucho, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de cambiará nuestras vidas.-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso piensas?-me preguntó Jazz curioso.

-Sí, eso es lo que pienso.-bostecé, abracé a mi hermano, mayor que yo, por seis minutos, y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de quedarme dormida. Me había dormido un buen rato, porque cuando desperté, bueno más bien, cuando mi hermano me despertó ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Seattle. Bajamos del avión, cogimos nuestras maletas y esperamos a que nuestro tío Demetri viniese a buscarnos. Cuando le vimos corrimos a abrazarle, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veíamos, yo recuerdo ver a Irina cuando todavía era un bebé, asique hacía por lo menos 3 años que no lo veía y le echaba de menos, era mi tío favorito. Junto a mi hermano, él siempre me hacía razonar, él fue la figura paterna que nunca tuve, por eso le quería tanto. Estaba tan guapo como siempre:

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Qué mayores estáis! Os he echado mucho de menos-dijo mi tío mientras nos abrazaba.

-¡Tío Dem! ¡También te hemos echado muchísimo de menos!-dijimos Jazz y yo mientras seguíamos abrazándole.

-Bueno, vamos a casa. Tanya tiene muchas ganas de veros.

-¿Cómo están las niñas?- pregunte mientras íbamos en el coche camino a Forks

-Están preciosas, aunque no lo creas Kate todavía os recuerda, a Tanya le encanta hablarle sobre vosotros a las niñas. Irina está deseando conoceros, porque Kate siempre le dice que sois los mejores primos del mundo.-dijo nuestro tío feliz.

-Vaya es todo un halago, yo también tengo ganas de verlas y de jugar con ellas.-dijo Jazz, él era muy tierno cuando quería.

-Sí, y yo, extrañé mucho a las niñas.-dije

-Niños tengo algo que contaros.

-Dinos Dem.-dije incitándole a hablar.

-Hoy los chicos del instituto Forks High celebran una fiesta por el comienzo del curso, ya veis, ya no saben que inventar para salir de fiesta y quería preguntaros si os gustaría ir, será divertido y podríais conocer gente muy amable.-dijo contento

-Vale-dije yo- será divertido, pero tío Dem es sábado… ¿Por qué celebran la fiesta de comienzo de curso el sábado, si las clases comienzan el lunes?-pregunte curiosa, seria genial. Y por fin podré conocer gente nueva.

-Lo hacen el sábado, por si hay algún… ya sabes, percance. Espero que ustedes no sufran ninguno.-dijo divertido.

-No, no te preocupes Dem, todo estará bien, somos responsables.-dijo Jazz "el aburrido" odio cuando sale esa faceta de él, le quiero mucho pero, es demasiado serio. Tengo que enseñarle a divertirse.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada de la que ahora llamaríamos, casa. Mi tía Tanya, la hermana de mi padre, salió a recibirnos junto a las pequeñas, Kate saltó a mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba fuertemente:

-¡Rose! ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Qué bien! ¡Te echaba de menos!- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte

-¡Y yo a ti, pequeña! También te he echado mucho de menos, no sabes cuánto.-entonces la solté y me dirigí hacia Irina que estaba al lado de Tanya mientras Kate abrazaba a Jazz-Hola pequeña, ¿Sabes quién soy?- le pregunte sonriendo, Kate era más parecida a su madre, pero Irina era la viva imagen de Demetri, en niña, claro.

-Sí, eres mi prima Rose, mi hermana Kate dice que eres genial- dicho eso me abrazó y me dio un beso.

-¿Eso te dijo?-ella asintió-puede ser.-ella rio.- Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que nos lo vamos a pasar ¡genial!-La cogí en brazos, mientras, Jazz cogió a Kate y nuestros tíos nos ayudaban con las maletas. La casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, el hall tenía aquellos pequeños armarios para que Kate e Irina pudieran colgar sus abrigos sin necesidad de ayuda. El salón era muy grande con una televisión 3D interactiva, regalo de mi padre. Unos cuantos sofás, un reproductor de música… el comedor seguía como siempre, precioso, con aquellos inmensos ventanales que le daban mucha profundidad a la estancia, además de mucha iluminación. Todo estaba decorado con mucho gusto y elegancia, subimos a las habitaciones Kate e Irina me enseñaron su cuarto, era muy bonito, parecía un castillo en miniatura, todo estaba lleno de princesas Disney. Las camas tenían forma de corona en la cabecera, con un bonito dosel cayendo por los laterales. Todo era muy bonito, me recordó a mi cuando era pequeña. Tanya me acompañó a mi habitación y Demetri llevó a Jazz a la suya, mientras, las niñas se habían quedado en su cuarto jugando. Cuando entre a mi habitación solo pude decir:

-¡Tanya, es preciosa! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Era verdad era increíble-¿Lo habéis hecho solo por mí?-Estaba alucinando, estaban combinados el rosa fucsia y el negro, había un enorme mueble blanco pegado a la pared abierto a la anchura de la cama, y encima de la cama estaba puesto mi nombre con letras fucsias en mayúscula. En una de las paredes de la habitación había colocado un fondo de la ciudad de Nueva York, todo era precioso:

-Sí, claro por quien sino.-dijo emocionada.- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta!- seguí andando un poco más y vi una puerta de color blanco, no sabía si abrirla asique mire a Tanya.

-¡Venga, ábrela!- entonces lo vi.

-¿¡Un vestidor!?- valla sí que se habían esforzado, no voy a poder agradecérselo lo suficiente.

-Rose, no seas así, sé que tienes uno en tu casa… Asique como ahora esta va a ser tu casa, pues también tendrás vestidor.

-De verdad, me encanta.

-Me alegro, bueno voy a dejar que te acomodes. Tengo entendido que Jazz y tú iréis a la fiesta del Forks High.

-Sí, es cierto. Tengo que prepararme.-Mi tía me abrazó y me dejó sola en la habitación para que pudiera arreglarme, no voy a ir muy arreglada pero… el taconazo no me lo quita nadie. Entré en el baño, si por si no lo había mencionado también me han dado un baño propio. Me duché lo más rápido que pude y me empecé a arreglar, me eche la crema, me recogí el pelo y fui a elegir la ropa que llevaría esta noche a la fiesta, mi tía me dijo que hoy hacia calor en Forks asique podría ponerme un vestido, o algo no muy abrigado. Me decidí por el Versace negro con cuello palabra de honor, y flecos desde la cintura afirmado por un cinturón ancho de perlas todo negro, y los tacones altos de Channel negro charol. Me sequé el pelo y me lo acomodé en ondas cayendo por mi espalda, me pinté los labios de rojo y la raya del ojo en negro. Cuando terminé recogí todo y baje al salón donde supuestamente estaban todos:

-¡Vaya Rose estás preciosa!-dijo Dem mientras se giraba a mirarme.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!¡Voy a tener que estar contigo durante toda la noche!-Dijo Jazz de los nervios

-Tranquilo Jazz, tu hermana sabe cuidarse ella sola. Además si te necesita te llamará… ¿Verdad Rose?-Preguntó Demetri en mi defensa.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡Ni que me fuese a ir con cualquiera!-dije

-Chicos es hora de que os marchéis, o ¿queréis llegar tarde?

-¡No! Mejor nos vamos… ¿No Jazz?

-Sí, Dem, ¿Podrías llevarnos?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Claro, despídanse de las niñas los espero en el coche.-me acerqué a las niñas, les di un beso y un abrazó a cada una:

-Portaos bien- dijeron Kate e Irina al unísono, ni Tanya ni Jazz ni yo, pudimos evitar reírnos, son tan tiernas.

-¡Pasadlo bien!-nos dijo Tanya.

-¡Vale!-dijimos al unísono.

Salimos de casa, y Jazz me ayudo a subir al coche ya que me costaba mucho subirme con los tacones. Llegamos al que este año sería nuestro instituto y entonces lo vi.

**Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fin. ¿Qué os parece? ¿A quién creéis que vera Rose? Gracias a Nelita Cullen Hale y a milibarrios por vuestro apoyo dentro de poco subiré el cuarto.**

**Besos, starsdancetwilight16**


	4. Chapter 4

Un Cambio De Aires (Chapter 4) RPQVO

_Y entonces lo vi. _El hombre más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida, alto, musculoso, de cabello corto, rizado y negro. Vestido con unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo que marcaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y una chupa de cuero, estaba con muchos chicos más. Y entonces uno de ellos me llamó, espera… ¿era Alec? Jasper se había ido por ahí y me había dejado sola, la verdad no me importa puedo arreglármelas sola. El chico estaba acercándose a mí, y cada vez estaba más segura de que era Alec:

-¿Rose?

-¿Alec?

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ósea en Forks, no me esperabas que estuvieras aquí-dijo emocionado abrazándome me di cuenta de que todos los chicos del grupo de Alec nos miraban.

-Pues mis padres ya se aburrieron de nosotros y nos mandaron a vivir con nuestros tíos, y aquí estamos.

-¿Jasper también ha venido?

-¡Sí! Esta por ahí y tu ¿qué es de tu vida? ¡Te echado muchísimo de menos!- le dije abrazándole.

-Pues aquí, en Forks. Ven que te presento.- me dijo me agarró de la mano y me llevó donde estaban sus amigos.-Chicos, ella es Rosalie, Rosalie ellos son los chicos, James, Riley, Félix, Edward y Emmett.-todos me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, menos Emmett que me agarró la mano me la besó y luego nos sonreímos. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, se le marcan unos hoyuelos… es tan Emmett. "¡Rosalie deja de pensar en eso, ni siquiera le conoces!"- me chillaba mi conciencia.

-¡Alice! ¡Bella! ¡Venid un momento!

-¿Qué quie…? ¡Ahhh! ¿Es un Versace? ¿Y esos zapatos son unos Channel?-dijo una chica pequeña, pero que estaba vestida muy a la moda.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le pregunte me parecía increíble que alguien supiera tan rápido una marca de ropa, sin siquiera examinarla.

-Mi hermana es una loca de las compras- dijo Emmett revolviendo los cabellos de su hermana.

-No soy una loca de las compras, solo, no puedo vivir sin comprar.-dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola soy Isabela, pero llámame solo Bella.-dijo la que parecía la novia de Edward.

-Soy Rosalie pero llámame solo Rose.-le dije sonriendo. Emmett me miraba "disimuladamente".

**EPQVO**

Dios esta mujer me está volviendo loco y la acabo de conocer, me está tentando demasiado, ese vestido, ese escote, esas piernas y dios esos ojos azules que son tan profundos que te puedes perder en ellos:

-Y… ¿Cómo es que Alec y tú os conocéis?-decidí preguntarle a Rose.

-Pues Alec y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, mi hermano y él se encargaban de hacerme la vida imposible.- dijo riéndose, su risa melodiosa era música para mis oídos:

-Emmett, cierra la boca, que vas a inundar la fiesta con tus babas.- me dijo Edward al oído, le di un codazo y no volvió a repetirlo, aunque en el fondo sé que tiene razón, estaba babeando por Rose y no era el único.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano? Perdón soy Alice.-dijo mi hermana

-Si mi gemelo, Jasper está por ahí.-entonces le empezó a sonar el móvil y sacó un Galaxy S II.

-¿Sí? Ah Jasper si ven, vale, te espero, igual.- a los cinco minutos ahí estaba el gemelo de Rose se parecían muchísimo, aunque tiene pinta de que Jasper es más tranquilo que Rose. Y eso me gusta. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la fiesta, y uno de los profesores que estaban allí controlando dijo que nos fuéramos a casa:

-¿Qué hora es?-chilló Alice.

-Las doce-dijo Edward

-¡Qué pronto!-gritaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar reírme.

-Chicos y ¿por qué no nos acercamos hasta Twilight?-dijo Edward

-¡Sí!-chillamos todos menos Jasper, Twilight es una de las discotecas más famosas en todo el estado teníamos que ir.

-¿Jasper?- dijo Rose

-No

-¿Cómo qué no? Venga ya Jasper, no seas aguafiestas.-dijo Rose con un puchero.

-Porque no, ya son las doce.

-Por eso solo son las doce, Jasper, ¿Tú me quieres?

-Y ahí va la bomba Hale.-me dijo Alec al oído

-¿crees que le convencerá?- le dije quería pasar más tiempo con ella

-Tu escucha, en eso se parece mucho a Alice.

-Sí Rose te quiero y mucho, pero no, no vamos a ir.-dijo Jasper no le conocía pero según Alec estaba a punto de caer.

-Jasper te propongo un trato.-un trato, dios a cada minuto Rosalie me gustaba más.

-¿Cuál?

-Si aceptas, no te pediré que vengas de compras con migo nunca más.

-¿Y con quien vas a ir?

-¡Conmigo!- chilló Alice- por fa Jasper déjala ir.-entonces Rose y Ali se pusieron a hacer pucheritos, nadie podría resistirse a eso. Todos nos miramos e intentamos aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir, hasta Bella que estaba abrazada a mi hermano se la estaba aguantando.

-Vale, pero no hasta muy tarde.-dijo Jasper al fin

-Gracias Jasper, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. ¡Te quiero!- le dio un beso y se fue con Alice y Bella hasta el estacionamiento de los coches.

-Bueno ¿vamos?-dije, tenía ganas de fiesta y tenía que aprovechar que Heidi no estaba aquí para molestarme.

-¡Vamos!-dijeron todos. Llegamos hablando hasta los coches, y allí estaban las tres apoyadas en mi Jeep:

-Bueno, haber organización, Jasper, Rose, yo y Emmett vamos en el Jeep, Bella y Edward en el Volvo y los demás organizaros como queráis.-dicho esto ayude a Rose y a Alice a subirse al Jeep ya que entre lo alto que era y los tacones que llevaban les era complicado subirse solas. Cuando subí a Rose:

-Gracias, Emm.-dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada, Rose.-le devolví la sonrisa. De ahí nos dirigimos a Twilight, Rose y Ali no paraban de hablar de la discoteca y de cantar las canciones que iban sonando en el coche, me parecían adorables. Jasper y yo hablábamos de fútbol, él me dijo que se le daba bastante bien y yo le dije que podía meterle en el equipo ya que yo soy el capitán. Cuando llegamos aparcamos los coches y tuvimos que andar unos cinco minutos antes de llegar. Ya casi era la una y Rose y Jasper le prometieron a sus tíos que como muy tarde volverían a las tres. Yo iba caminado al lado de Jasper hasta que Alice vino y se lo llevo más adelante, así que me quede con Rose:

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-le dije

-Sí, aunque los tacones empiezan a pasarme factura-dijo riendo, como me gustaba esa risa.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?-le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo?- me respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Apóyate en mí, puede que así los pies te duelan menos.-le sonreí y le pase el brazo por los hombros. Ella me abrazó por la cintura:

-¿Mejor?-desde luego, que yo sí que estaba mejor.

-Sí, mucho mejor.-me sonrió

-¡Señoras y señores esto es Twilight!-dijo Riley

-¡Que pasada!-dijo Rosalie que aún seguía abrazada a mí.

-¿Verdad? Y eso que aún no has entrado. Venga las damas primero.-me soltó la cintura y me agarró de la mano para entrar, esta chica es perfecta. Entramos y estaba sonando "More than friends" de Inna. Vaya canción me recordaba cada vez más a Rose:

-¡Vamos a bailar!- me dijo Rose al oído

-Rose ¿Quieres algo?-le dijo Alec.

-Sí, un mojito.-le dijo

-¿Con alcohol?- le dijo Alec, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Alec! ¡Pues claro!

-Vale, vale tranquila. Te lo dejo en la mesa cuando te canses de bailar vienes.

-Ok, ciao.-me agarró de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, puse las manos en su cintura, y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos:

-¿Preparado?- me dijo al oído sensualmente o igual me lo había imaginado yo. Pusieron "Wake me up" de Avicci. Y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música mientras cantábamos la canción.

-¡Te vas a volver loca!-le dije y se empezó a reír mientras se abrazaba más a mí.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer que me vuelva loca?- me preguntó, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos.

-¡Así!-me empecé a mover a su alrededor, le aparté el pelo de la cara y seguimos bailando solo que ahora ella tomó el control.

Se puso dio la vuelta, pegó su espalda a mi pecho y comenzó a moverse, agarré su cintura y baile con ella hasta que se cansó. Y juro que nunca sentí nada de esto, ni con Heidi en un momento… ardiente. Me había olvidado de todo el mundo, mire a la mesa y menos mal que Jasper estaba de espaldas y no había visto nada, porque luego vi las caras de los demás y estaban flipando, literalmente. Luego vino Edward agarrando a Bella para que no se cayera en la pista, Alice y Jasper, Riley y Alec que nos trajo una bebida a Rosalie y a mí. Y nos dijo:

-Tomad para que repongáis fuerzas.-nos dijo y se empezó a reír. Rose me miró y se empezó a reír.

-Rose, creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Son casi las tres.

-Jasper ¿te importa si os llevo yo?-le ofrecí quería estar todo el tiempo posible con Rose.

-Claro, muchas gracias Emmett.- Edward me dijo que iría a llevar a Bella a su casa y luego vendría a casa. Así que yo iba con Ali, Rose y Jasper en mi Jeep:

-Rose, Jasper habíamos pensado que mañana podríamos ir a la playa a comer y quedarnos toda la tarde, ¿Os gustaría venir?-dijo mi hermanita, dios en momentos como este adoro a Alice.

-Claro, estaría bien ¿por qué no?-dijo Rose

-Sí, me gusta la idea.-dijo Jasper.

-Bueno pues a la una y media pasamos a buscaros.-dijo Alice cuando ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Ayude a Rose a bajar y nos despedimos:

-Duerme bien Rose.-le sonreí

-Igualmente, y gracias por traernos.-me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La dejé en su casa y me fui a casa con Alice. Me dormí pensando en ella, en como habíamos bailado, en su gestos, en la cara de burla que le puso a Alec cuando no le quería dar alcohol… no voy a negar que me atrae, puede que ella sea esa chica que llevo buscando tanto tiempo.

**Bueno lo he subido en cuanto lo he terminado, siento haber tardado. Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dais follow o marcáis como favorito o que me escribís reviews. Soy nueva en esto, así que decidme, ¿Qué opináis? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es malo? ¿Merece la pena recomendárselo a alguien para que lo lea? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Un beso starsdancetwilight16**


	5. Chapter 5

Un Cambio De Aires Chapter 5 (RPQVO)

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando noté los primeros rayos del sol colarse por las rendijas de las persianas. Me molestó, intenté seguir durmiendo, pero no podía, empecé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado anoche, en Ali, estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas, en Bella que aunque me pareció muy tímida, no parecía mala persona, es más, me transmitió todo lo contrario, de lo que estaba completamente segura es de ella y Edward están completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Me alegró mucho volver a ver a Alec, estaba tan cambiado… sus amigos me cayeron genial, son divertidos, y eso hizo que Jazz disfrutase más de la noche. Y en Emmett, dios que hombre… acabo de acordarme de que hoy iría a pasar el día con Emmett, los chicos, Jasper, Ali y Bella. Mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, ¡Ah! ¡Qué tarde! ¡Si son las once y media! Y Alice había quedado en venir a la una a por nosotros. Cogí la ropa que me pondría hoy, unos shorts vaqueros, un biquini turquesa de flecos palabra de honor, una camiseta corta sin mangas de American Apparel y unas Vans. Me duché lo más rápido que pude, me vestí y bajé a desayunar:

-¡Rose! ¡Buenos días!- Kate e Irina me recibieron con un abrazo y un beso.

-¡Qué guapa estás Rose!- me dijeron Dem y Tanya a la vez, no pude evitar sonreír. Y mi hermano me dio los buenos días acompañados de un beso y un fuerte abrazo, como cuando éramos niños. Mientras desayunamos hablamos sobre la fiesta, omitiendo el tema del baile con Emmett, ya que no me apetecía ninguna escena de celos por parte de Jasper, es mi hermano y lo quiero más que a nada, pero es demasiado protector conmigo. También hablamos sobre lo que haríamos hoy, Tanya nos hizo una tarta de chocolate para comerla en la playa, fue un bonito detalle de su parte. Dem nos habló sobre los Cullen, nos contó que Carlisle, su padre, es uno de los mejores médicos del país, pero decidió venir a Forks para ayudar en el hospital tomando la directiva en este. Y su madre, Esme, es una mujer encantadora, que adora a sus hijos más que a nada, a la que le encanta pintar en sus ratos libres. Por lo que nos dijo Dem, parecían la típica familia de anuncio. La misma que a mí me hubiera gustado tener. A la una en punto, Alice y Emmett estaban en la puerta de nuestra casa, Edward no había venido ya que había ido a buscar a Bella:

-¡Hola, Rose, Jasper!-gritó Ali entrando por la puerta de mi casa.-Buenos días Demetri, Tanya. Hola peques.

-¡Hola!- saludamos todos a Alice.

-¡Vaya Rose estas guapísima! ¿Lista?-Me parecía muy divertida la energía y efusividad de Alice. No la conocía casi, pero ya la consideraba mi amiga. Nos despedimos de todos y salimos de casa. Emmett y Jasper nos ayudaron a subir al Jeep y partimos camino a la playa:

-Llegamos a la Push, chicas.-dijeron Emmett y mi hermano. Nos bajamos, cogimos la comida y las cosas necesarias para pasar el día en la playa y fuimos a encontrarnos con los demás. Edward, Bella, Alec, y Riley ya estaban allí. Emmett y Riley clavaron dos sombrillas en la arena, y yo Alice y Bella, nos encargamos de poner las toallas y colocar bien las pequeñas neveras, para que la comida no se ensuciara:

-¡Chicas vamos al agua!- dijo Ali emocionada.

-No sé, Ali.-dijo Bella no muy convencida

-Venga, por fa. ¿Rose?- me preguntó con esa cara de cordero degollado a la que no me pude negar.

-Claro por qué no.

-Rose, eres la mejor.- me dijo Alice, dicho esto nos quitamos la ropa y nos quedamos en biquini. Bella y yo nos cogimos una coleta y salimos corriendo y riendo hasta la orilla, luego llegaron Jasper y Edward y se bañaron con nosotras.

**(EPQVO)**

Madre mía, creo que se me ha olvidado respirar, después de ver a Rosalie en biquini:

-¡Tío, donde se quedó la Rosalie que yo conocí!-dijo Alec que no paraba de mirarla.

-Pues, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que esta, es mucho mejor.-soltó Riley.

-Eso no lo dudes, pero se me hace raro pensar en ella de ese modo, porque siempre fue como mi hermanita.-dijo Alec.-Emmett, tío, estas muy callado, Rose te ha dejado sin respiración ¿no?

-Sí, algo así.-dije

-¡Emmy!-dijo una voz que yo reconocía demasiado bien.

-¡Dios no! ¡Ella no!-susurré solo para mí, pero los chicos me oyeron y empezaron a reír.

-¡Emmy, guapo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué coincidencia encontrarnos en la playa ¿no, chicas?-les preguntó a Vicky a Chelsea y a su séquito de perritas falderas. Todas iban en unos biquinis que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

-Sí la verdad, que si lo es.

-¿Te apetece que nos quedemos aquí contigo?-dijo imitando una voz seductora.

-¡No!-dijo mi hermana, estaba furiosa, esto se iba a poner feo.- ¡No, Heidi! ¡No te basta, con acosar a mi hermano en el instituto, solo que ahora también fuera del!

-Ali, pero que mona eres-dijo en un intento de ser amable.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, lo haré, pero antes… ¿quién eres tú?-dijo señalando a Rose

-Hola chicas, ¿me estabais esperando?-perfecto el que faltaba, Royce King, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto y mi rival, en todo.

-Hola Royce ¿Cómo estás?-le contestaron Renata, Heidi, Chelsea y Vicky. Las demás se quedaron calladas.

-Bien ¿y vosotras? Preciosas.-se colocó en medio de Chelsea y Heidi y las abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Bien!-le dijeron, mira que son arrastradas.

-¿Qué quieres Royce?- le dije ya harto de su intento de galantería con las chicas.

-Hombre, Emmett, chicos, no os había visto. Venía a presentarme, ya que veo caras nuevas.-miro a Rosalie con lujuria y curiosidad y tanto Jasper como yo nos pusimos tensos.

-Hola, preciosa.-le dijo a Rose.

-Hola.-le dijo secamente.-pero para ti soy Rosalie, ni nena, ni preciosa, solo Rosalie.-le dijo tajante.-y si nos disculpáis estamos intentando pasar un buen día en la playa.

-Y vuestra presencia lo estropea.-dijo ¿Bella? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está mi tímida cuñada?

-Así que, adiós.-continuó Alice, las chicas se habían aliado contra Heidi, las perritas falderas y Royce una combinación peligrosamente explosiva.

-Bien nos vamos, chao chicos.-dijo Heidi y se fue de allí.

-Bien, entonces yo también me voy adiós ne...-Rosalie le miró con odio antes de que siguiese.-Adiós Rosalie, nos vemos mañana.

Después de ese incidente seguimos como si no hubiese pasado nada, Rosalie y Alec contando anécdotas de la infancia, Jasper y Alice hablando sobre no sé qué. Y yo y Riley comentando sobre el equipo de rugby del instituto del que yo era capitán. Edward y Bella se fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, Alice convenció a Jasper para que fuera con él a una tienda cerca del paseo marítimo, la deje ir porque sé que Jasper es un buen tipo, que cuidaría de mi hermana si pasara algo. Así que se me ocurrió una idea:

-Rose ¿te apetece dar un paseo?-la pregunté.

-Claro, será divertido.- se puso los shorts y yo me quedé embobado mirando sus piernas.- ¿Emmett?-dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida.

-Sí, vamos.-Andamos por la playa, un buen rato y empezaba a hacer calor, mucho calor.

-Emmett, ¿Te apetece darte un baño?-me dijo risueña.

-¿En la playa?-le dije la verdad es que estaba distraído mirándola de reojo.

-Claro en donde si no.-dijo riendo

-Vale, me parece buena idea.

-Vale espérame.-se quitó otra vez los shorts y me dejo observar esa perfecta figura de diosa, los dejo en la arena y salió corriendo en dirección al agua. Pero yo fui más rápido y antes de que llegase la cogí de la cintura y le empecé a dar vueltas.

-¡Emmett, para!-pero no paré porque se estaba riendo y eso significaba que se estaba divirtiendo.- ¡Para por favor!-me desequilibré y caímos al suelo, yo encima suyo, me apoyé en los codos para no aplastarla. Se quedó inmóvil, yo le quité un mechón rebelde del pelo que se le había puesto en la cara, le acaricié los labios con el pulgar y bajé hasta su mentón lo elevé un poco viendo que ella no decía nada, y antes de hacer nada más ella me besó. Nuestros labios se sienten tan bien juntos, moviéndose sincronizados, ¿lo mejor? Rose me había correspondido. Pero mientras seguíamos besándonos, el teléfono de Rose empezó a sonar. Ella se separó de mí:

-Lo siento Emm, pero tengo que cogerlo.- Me levanté de encima suyo para que pudiera levantarse a cogerlo.

**(RPQVO)**

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, cuando Emmett y yo seguíamos besándonos, Emmett se levantó para que pudiera coger mi móvil. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido, no debería haberle besado, pero se sentía tan bien. Contesté al móvil:

-¿Diga?

-Rosalie Lilian Hale.-perfecto está enfadado.- ¿Dónde estás?

-Jasper, tranquilo, estoy con Emmett dando una vuelta por la playa, pero no te preocupes que ya estamos de vuelta.-dije para que se tranquilizara. Porque Jasper es muy tranquilo, pero es mejor no estar presente cuando se enfada

-Rose, por favor no tardes, cuando he llegado y no estabas…

-Tranquilo Jasper, estoy con Emmett, él me está cuidando.-dije mientras le sonreía a Emmett y el me devolvía la sonrisa.

-Vale Rose, pero no tardes.-me dijo más calmado

Me puse los shorts y me acerqué a Emmett que estaba sentado en la orilla:

-¿Vamos? Jasper se está poniendo histérico, por no poder tenerme vigilada.

-Sí, claro. Vamos. Rose ¿Te importa si…?-me hizo el amago de ponerme el brazo sobre los hombros para que le diera permiso.

-Sí, no, ósea, ponlo ya.-le dije sonriendo.- ¿Emmett?

-Sí, Rose.

-¿Esto está yendo demasiado rápido?-pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que sí, la verdad no lo he pensado mucho, Rose sé que nos conocemos desde hace dos días, pero contigo me siento bien, feliz.

-Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo, y no sé cómo actuar porque nunca me ha pasado, pero… podemos ser amigos, de momento ¿no?-dije sonriendo

-Claro.-me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.-Rose no te preocupes por nada, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.-y me dio otro abrazo, entonces yo le di un beso en la mejilla antes de llegar con todos. Comimos la comida que llevamos, luego nos bañamos todos juntos en el mar y nos quedamos en la arena hablando y comiendo hasta el atardecer. Cuando todo acabó nos fuimos cada uno a su casa. Jasper y yo nos pusimos a preparar todo para mañana, ya que empezaríamos el instituto en Forks.

**Bueno chicas y chicos del Team Rosemmett y gente de otros Teams si aquí tenéis el quinto** **capítulo del fic. ¿Os gustó? ¿No os gustó? Aunque lo parezca no todo será de color de rosa. Royce acaba de aparecer en el fic, ¿Por qué será? Quiero saber vuestras conclusiones. Quiero reviews y muchas gracias por la gente que me da follow o favorito. Dnisse yo también leo Hot Touchdown y me encanta. De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen seguir escribiendo.**

**Un beso starsdancetwilight16 **


End file.
